


all that is left of us

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [67]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Family Fluff, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Mother & Daughter Bonding, Peace, Post-War, Reunions, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: After experiencing a hard-won victory and the inevitability of death, Lyanna comes home to her mother and sisters.





	all that is left of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raphale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphale/gifts).



> Requested by Raphale (AO3): "Lyanna Mormont is thanked by Stark men and armies for fighting alongside them." I added Lyanna's direct family members instead of Jorah! I hope that's okay! MORE LADIES REPRESENTING! EVEN IF THEY ARE ALL DEAD! Thanks for reading and pour one out for Lyanna Mormont, the Small Bear, Giantslayer, Protector of the Realm!

 

 

*

_Where do we go when we die?_

Lyanna did ask this once of the Lady Maege Mormont of Bear Island, clutching her dark woolen skirts and gazing in wonderment. Her mother, with her grey, wiry curls and her spiked mace. She taught Lyanna to be as hard as Valyrian steel and twice as fierce. The nearest display of affection she showed Lyanna had been thump to the head.

_Perhaps you should ask the old gods when you see them, my child._

Her father died long ago. Lady Maege Mormont slaughtered at the Red Wedding, along with all of Lyanna's older sisters. And now, Lyanna regains consciousness upon a sheet of black glimmering ice, blinking out the warm snowfall.

"You took your time, my lady," one of the Starkmen proclaims, grinning and helping her onto her feet.

The rest of the Northern soldiers acknowledge her with a nod, thanking her for her bravery. This is where it ends, Lyanna considers, looking upon the gathering of dead, gripping her bear-pelt instinctively against herself.

"And you all will wait upon my daughter, as long as she wills it," Lyanna's mother barks, as her daughters surround Lyanna, kissing her tear-stained cheeks and embracing her.

*

 


End file.
